


coffee shop

by jokerluvr



Series: Month of AUs [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Clones, Crack, Ficlet, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pining, akechi is a potty mouth and so am i, but i've set it where i am most familiar with the plot so far, cloning, doesnt exactly fit the prompt but, goro bullying, i think someone wrote one like this. if i find it i'll add a link in the comment lol, i've been spoiled for the whole part, look as for not finishing p5 i am busy and for personal reasons i wont go into cant play, no beta we die like men, slightly maniacal pining, so right at the start of okumura's palace, two of the akiren clones pinch and try to mess arond with akechi for some ungodly reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerluvr/pseuds/jokerluvr
Summary: Akechi decides to visit Leblanc for a cup of coffee. What he finds is much... weirder.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Month of AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560352
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	coffee shop

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Gets Cloned: The Fic
> 
> Part of a month long challenge. Let's see if I can do this one. You can find the link in the series description!

It's been a long day. Goro Akechi needs to wind down after a hard day of detective work _and_ scoping out a target in Mementos. He decides on the usual place: Café Leblanc. Sure, he's suspicious of Akira, he's come across the Phantom Thieves many times in the Metaverse (even if they didn't know that,) and after seeing him and his group of friends enter Okumura's palace, taking on the form of the enemy that has made his plan to ruin Shido's life all the more complicated...

Should he really be drinking his ~~delicious~~ coffee? Maybe... _he'd just arouse suspicion if he started being a total stranger, after all._ This was a calculated decision, because Akechi did not find Akira's blunt honesty refreshing, despite his deceivingly quiet demeanor. Akechi was not at all invested in their debates and games of chess, the glint in Akira's eyes when he would come up with something particularly cunning. Goro Akechi was absolutely _NOT_ attracted to his sly smirk or his deep voice and--Goro is interrupted mid-thought by the little chime of the bell on Leblanc's door. 

There are two other Akiras in Leblanc. And they all looked really confused.

One of them is in the green apron, which seems to be the standard uniform at Leblanc, the sleeves of his white button down rolled up and cuffed. Something about that image makes his heart do something, even if he's seen it several times but Akechi didn't have much time to process that as his attention to one of the other Akiras in his uniform. He is currently wrestling with another Akira who is in what kind of looks like the undershirt and pants that is under Joker's coat. Almost like they're all trying to hide that fact, for obvious reasons of course. Akechi looks at that cat of Akira's which is frozen in place, tail pointed up. It's a really, really weird sight. Akechi doesn't know if he wants to get involved.

He decides to laugh nervously (they all know that's his fake laugh) and say "I must be really tired. I'm seeing triple now."

Akechi walks over to the bar and sits on one of the stools, all while pretending he can see right through the other two. "Can I get the usual?" He flashes his smile that he saves for TV appearances, because Akechi just can't do this shit today.

Barista Akira just nods and starts making his coffee. Nervous, isn't he? It's cute... and a shame that eventually he won't see this anymore one day. He's the enemy. It really does contrasts his persona (not his Persona) as the cocky and in-control Joker. Not like Akira was weak or nervous. It just made a very morbid part of Akechi feel fascinated. Is that how he looks when he's up with his back against the wall? When he's not in control.

Akechi struggles to fight a grin as he watches him work. Until one of the other Akiras fucking **_POKES_** HIM. What the fuck was that for???

The other one is poking him now too! The Akira who is definitely Joker decides to start pinching his cheek. They've just gone from trying to hide to trying to riles him up! What was that for. It's ridiculous. He has to remain strong, however, and pretend to not notice a single thing they are doing. He can see through them. They're made of air They don't exist. This is not his problem.

And that, is how Goro Akechi spends his evening. With three copies of his crushnemy. He dares anyone who hates that title to come up with a better one. They haven't had to sit through an hour of trying to talk to Barista Akira while School Akira and Joker try to distract him in ways that get more and more ridiculous. As he leaves one of them breaks a vase.

When Akechi gets home he screams into his pillow. _What in the actual ever loving fuck?_

**Author's Note:**

> this one is a bit of a ficlet because I'm LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE. edited so it's 666 words (:


End file.
